Jake and Jill 2
by Starcraftman
Summary: Jake and Jill continue they're adventure on Braxis, and go tino the forest with a purple monster and........YURI?


That's right, I finally write a sequel to my short story series beginer.  
Jake and Jill continue they're adventures thew the vast world.  
  
I didn't ahve time to spell check, so don't flame me for that ok?  
  
  
REVIEW PELEASE!!!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
After nearly getting killed by the crazy naked women, Jake and Jill the zergling  
twins continue on they're adventures journey.  
  
  
Jake and Jill we're running threw a field when they enterd a forest.  
Jake slowed down, and looked around.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jill  
  
  
"Were in tobi forest, this is where that monster lives." Jake said  
  
  
  
"*Gasp* you mean THE monster." Jill asked  
  
  
  
"yeah, they say a huge purple monster lives here, and it turns people  
into mindless zombies!"  
  
  
"Yeah, we better be careful."  
  
  
Just then out of the brush, CAME A HUGE PURPLE MONSTER WITH GREEN SPOTS!  
  
  
  
"HI! WON'T YOU BE MY FRIEND!?" yelled the monster  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the twins  
  
  
Suddenly out formt he brush came a group of zombie kids  
and they all started singing  
  
  
  
"Ilove you, you love me, WERE AS...."  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S THE ZOMBIE SONG, RUNNNNN!!!" yelled Jill  
  
  
  
"Fuck this!!" jake said, and slashed apart the zombie kids  
  
They both started to run away  
  
  
  
The monster put on an angry face  
  
  
"YOU DIDN'T BECOME MY FRIEND, NOW YHOU MUST DIE!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
The monster started cahsing them, rthne puleld out a bazooka and started fireing  
Britney Spears music videos at them.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH, IT"S THE EVIL Britney Spears, I HATE THAT WOMEN!!!"yelled Jake  
  
  
  
"jake, I knwo this isn't the time, but remember that women who tried to kill us, she  
looked jsut like Britney Spears."  
  
  
"WHO CARES, THERES AN EVIL PURPLE MONSTER WITH BRITNEY SPEARS VIDEOS!"  
  
  
  
Just then, they saw a public restroom up ahead.  
They dashed inside, jsut to see Arcturas getting high on pot.  
  
  
  
"OH GREAT, IT"S THE POT HEAD TOO!"  
  
  
  
Arcturas looked up at them  
  
  
"hehehenhehehehehehehehe" he said "hehehehehehehehe"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, hes high." said Jill  
  
  
  
Jsut then, the evil monster ripped the bathroom up form the ground,   
leaving the twins, and the pot head exposed.  
  
  
  
"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND, NOW YOU DIE!!"  
  
  
  
  
Just then, Yuri stepped out from the bushes  
  
  
"Vould you shut up! I cannot concentrate wid you stupid people talking!"  
  
  
  
"What the hell?' asked Jake  
  
  
  
  
"OK, THIS STORYS IS JSUT FUCKED UP!! WHAT THE HELL IS YURI DOING HERE!?"  
  
  
"I don't know let's ask the damn narator." said Jake  
  
  
  
"STOP SAYING "said Jake" YOU MORON!"  
  
  
  
Oh, sorry, Oh, and to explain Yuri, Arcturas invited him.  
  
  
  
"hehehehehehehehe, I did? But Yuris a Russain gay lesbian isn't he!?"  
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, I Shall blow your mind now!"  
  
  
The purple monster jsut stood still in midpsoe for attacking  
  
  
  
  
*Yuri, ten minutes later, *HEADACHE**  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Yuri "THIS FOOl, HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A MIND!"  
  
  
  
" YOU DIDn"T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND, NOW YOU ALL DIE!!"  
  
  
  
The monster then started fireing the Britney Spears videos again  
  
  
One hitYuri in the head, and his head flew off  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jill  
  
  
  
  
When they were severla yards away, Jake turned back and said  
  
  
"THAT DOES IT, IT ENDS HERE!" and pulle dout a REAL Bazooka, and then blew  
up the purple monster  
  
  
  
Then, Jake and Jill left the pot head to his pot, and ocntinued on they're journey  
  
  
  
  
Oh yes, And later on, A shrine was built on Braxis to be a memorial to Jake for killing the zomie maker  
  
  
36,000 grateful parents visit it each year.  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
Like It? That waas probally the crtaziest fic in existence right?  
  
Anywyas, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
